New World
by Guardain Angel XD
Summary: What if Apocalypse had seccessed with turning everyone in the world into mutants and now the world is his to control. male/male fanfic and non-con, Logan/Kurt, Gambit/Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on what could have happened had Apocalypse had seccessed in turning people into mutants.

Warning, this chapter contains 16+ themes so please turn away if you feel it will upset you, otherwise enjoy:)

***

Chapter1

The world is such a different place now…now that Apocalypse ruled.

Nothing is as I remember it use to be, not that I can remember much; Apocalypse, my Master had tried erasing my memories of before he was ruler of the world in the attempt of making me his obedient little pleasure slave but I was able to hold on to some of my memories, memories of a time when the skies were not always dark and cloudy, when there was a justice system and equal rights, when Apocalypse's word was not law, when I use to smile, when I was naïve and had my innocents, of a time when I knew what it was like to have a family, to have friends.

Friends, I wish I knew what happened to them even if I can't remember all their names and faces, I still hope that they are alive and doing alright for themselves in this now age but I seriously doubt that I'll ever know.

I sat on the cold hard floor of Master's throne room, at his blue feet like the good little slave that he had made me, wearing nothing but the collar that he made to stop me from using my mutant powers, attract to my collar was a chain leash that Master held in his strong, powerful hand.

He had forced the people that were now at his commend to build him a palace made of gold. It was shaped like the pyramids and held many chambers but Master's favourite chamber was his throne room, were we are now, listening to his guards, telling him about a rumor of a mutant with metal claws raising an army to rebel against him.

Normally I wouldn't care about such things, I was a slave I was only meant to care about my Master's needs but something about the metal claws was itching at me, thinking hard I saw a dark haired, rough looking men in my minds eye but I couldn't remember a name or why I knew him.

My Master seemed to find this news amusing, chuckling as he patted my head, running his strong fingers through my dark hair and said to the captain of the guards, "We'll see how fare this metal clawed mutant gets with his rebellion. Have all your men look for him and when you find him, _kill him_."

The captain nodded and left the throne room to give the new orders to his men.

Suddenly Master roughly grabbed a fist fall of my long dark hair and forced my head back so his peeved crimson eyes were glaring into my pained golden eyes and he said in a firm voice, "Stop trying to remember him pet, he is nothing to you now and if I find that you are trying to remember any of your past I will punish you."

I nodded as best I could to show that I understood, feeling like a baby mouse being cornered by a tiger.

Master smiled at my nod and used his strong grip on my hair to pull my face toward his groin.

I knew what he wanted of me and though I hated it I knew I had no choice.

Untying Master's robe, my blue furry three digits pulled out his half-hard member and I took it into my mouth, being very careful of my fang like teeth.

I hated this, always have had.

You'd think that it would have become easier with time, I don't know exactly how long I had been with Master but it has been a very long time and still I almost vomit at the act that I do with Master at least three times a day, with both my mouth and my ass.

Master doesn't even stop his meetings when I'm kneeling between his legs making him groan from deep in his throat with pleasure but I didn't care about who sees me give Master pleasure anymore.

Why should I care, as long as I please Master that is all that matter's because that is all I'm meant for, I'm Master's toy to do with as he will, his possession and that is all I every will be.

TBC...

***

I know it was short but next chapter will be longer, promise:)

And reviews would be very nice:)


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter all done:)

Hope you like it

***

Chapter 2

Anger…Fury… so intense that it burned my insides.

I knew that my razor sharp metal claws had slid out of my hands and I felt Gambit put a comforting hand on my shoulder but it wasn't enough to stop me slicing the wall next to me to release some of my fury.

Gambit had just come back from Apocalypse' palace with news that Apocalypse had a slave with blue fur, pointed ears and a tail. There was only one mutant like that…Kurt.

All the X-men that were left thought that Kurt had been killed a year ago when they had first tried to stop Apocalypse.

I remember that day…the day that Apocalypse killed millions of people and turned the rest into mutants.

I had sent Kurt in, thinking that the elf would port in and port back, but he never ported back, Mystique had stopped Summer's and me from getting in to help the blue fuzzy elf. First knocking Summers unconscious then after a rough fight had knocked me into darkness as well.

Next thing I knew, Rogue was desperately trying to wake me because the pyramid was falling apart, we were able to get Summers out but we hadn't been able to get to Kurt.

Rogue had cried a river as she mourned for her adopted brother and as she told me that she hadn't been able to stop Apocalypse in time.

With heavy hearts the X-men and the brotherhood regrouped at the Institution to try and think up a new plan of action.

Jeanie used Cerebro to prove that normal people were turning into mutants, most of them not serving to change.

We were at a blank, without Charles; who died along with Ororo and Magneto not long after Apocalypse took over, we felt powerless, even I felt powerless, the all mighty Wolverine.

Then suddenly after a week of trying to think of a way to stop Apocalypse, we were attacked by newly turned mutants that had no choice but to do as Apocalypse ordered.

We had been seriously out numbered, so we did the only thing we could do…run and hide.

But not all of us got away with our lives; Evan/Spyke, Fred/Blob and Bobby/Iceman had died bravely that day.

Mourning our loses we hid in an old abandoned warehouse on the east side of Bayville.

Over the year we took old emery's in as allays, hiding were ever we could since we were wanted criminals and saw how Apocalypse changed the world within mere months, everyone lived in fear, Apocalypse's word was law, if he decided that you looked at him the wrong way you would be executed.

Just in the last month we had finally found a place that Apocalypse couldn't find us, one of Magneto's old headquarters, thanks to Gambit.

Gambit had been a big help, he was able to get into Apocalypse' palace and get information from the guards or servants.

And this time he had been told of the blue fluffy demonic mutant that was Apocalypse' pleasure slave…PLEASURE SLAVE.

"A year! It's been a year… god elf!" I yelled as Rogue and Kitty broke into tears.

Everyone else was sleeping, with it being two in the morning.

Kitty and Rogue had been on guard duty when Gambit had shown up; they had woken me because some how I became the leader of our little group.

I hated to imagine the childish, joking, happy-go-lucky, seventeen year old being used, being broken in such a horrible way.

Gambit's hand on my shoulder tighten as he said in his calm accented voice, "Calm ur'self Chere, ya know Nightcrawler alive now so we just need to f'nd away to bust 'im out."

I turned to Gambit and snapped; "We should have found out sooner, gawd knows what that bastard has done to him in all this time!"

Rogue turned to us with teary but determined eyes and said, "Ah don't think ah want ta know but we still have ta get Kurt out of there!"

Kitty nodded in agreement.

I sighed and turned back to Gambit, "Go back to Apocalypse' hell hole and find out what you can about how and where the elf is being kept."

Gambit nodded with a sad smile and left.

Watching the Cajun leave, I turned to Kitty and said, "Half pint, go wake Scott and Jean and tell them about Kurt and that they are to be ready to leave as soon as we have a plan to save the elf."

Kitty nodded and wiped her eyes dry as she left.

I then gave Rogue a nod and left the room. Walking toward our new danger room to work off my anger.

The new danger room was not as high tech as the one back at the mansion but it was good enough for us to keep in practice.

I really didn't want to think about the elf's condition after being Apocalypse' pleasure slave for so long but I had no doubt that the kid wouldn't be the same anymore and may never be that way again.

-

Gambit hate comein h're. Ta Apocalypse' palace in Manhattan, ya always see all the poor people that had lost the their homes, jobs and families. So many people had died when Apocalypse took over that many children lost their parents and gained mutant powers that they feared and didn't know how to control.

Everyone not workin for Apocalypse di'n't have a job and so lost their houses and w're now livin on the streets makin money in anyway th'y can.

Gambit hate seein little children whoring themselves just to get a little food. Ah try ta get the younger ones back ta the X-men but there is only so much room there and Wolverine told me with a heavy hea't that we couldn't fit anymore so ah was ta stop brin them.

Ah shock my head as Ah thought about Wolverine, 'e tryin so hard to keep them all safe and to hear about the 'Crawler being made slave ta the devil h'mself was hurtin h'm bad.

But this be no time ta think about Wolverine when Ah'm meant to be findin out about the 'Crawler.

Ah looked at the pyramid like building and walked inta the guard's quarters.

No one pay Gambit any mind like normal. The guard's always play cards with Gambit when they on their break. Really it was a double job, getting information for us and get the guards money so we could bu' food.

Severally guards greet Gambit as Ah walk ta a table were three guards be playing cards; these w're the guards that first told me about the 'Crawler so Ah was quick to join in on their game.

After Ah play long enough for the guards ta be relaxed and loose tongued Ah asked, "So last night ya'll told me about tha lords pleasure slave, so is 'e really a beauty?"

The guards looked at each other in thought and the largest one replied unsurely, "Well, depends on what your into I guess."

The skinniest nodded and continued, "Yeah, like we said he is very demonic looking and almost doesn't look human."

Seeing that the guards weren't starting to suspect that Ah was asking to much about it Ah asked, "So is he treated better then use none demon looking mutants?"

All the guard's faces darkened and the skinniest one replied sadly, "The kid is treated like a animal. I'm always in the throne room and see how Lord Apocalypse makes the boy pleasure him in front of anyone and everyone. And he always calls him pet or whore, I don't even know the kids real name."

Suddenly the eldest guard there added, "He may not even remember, from what I've heard Apocalypse erased the kids memories so he only knows one thing, that he must serve Apocalypse."

Ah really don't like the sound of that; its going ta make it hard ta get the 'Crawler to come with us if he don't remember us and he might have become institutionalized.

He maybe to scared to leave Apocalypse if Apocalypse is the only thing he knows now.

The largest guard then added, "The poor kid is always kept in the throne room, chained to the throne; unless Apocalypse decides that he wants to sleep with him in bed. No kid should have to live like that but then again the world shouldn't be like this at all."

To Gambit them sound like the words of a man that has given up hope.

Ah wanted to ask more but knew that they would start to get suspicions that Ah'm wanting to know so much about a pleasure slave.

Ah would ask some other guards after this card game and see what else Ah can get.

TBC...

***

So tell me what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, sorry for not updating sooner but i was on holiday but i'm back and here is two new chapters in one just from you all :D

Chapter 3

I listened to the Cajun spill all the info he got from Apocalypse' guards and ever word had me fighting between depression and anger.

The poor elf would have never been in this situation had I never ordered him to teleport into that temple.

"Dammit!" I growled as I unconsciously unsheathed my claws.

Though my anger I heard Rogue say, "It ain't your fault, Logan."

Looking up I saw that everyone in our meeting room were looking at me without blame in their eyes but I knew that it was my fault, the elf had always obviously looked up me as a leader and role-model and because of that he was now a mindless pleasure slave.

I was about to argue that it was my fault but Scott quickly asked, "So do we have plan to get Kurt out?"

At this Gambit spoke up, "Gambit think it be best if we sneak in at night when Apocalypse' is asleep. The guards that Gambit spoke too said that the 'Crawler never leaves the throne room unless Apocalypse feelin like company late at night but that don't happen often."

I had to suppress a growl as I was remaindered that the elf had been stuck in a room for a whole year as a pleasure slave because of me.

_**Kurt needs you to be calm and thinking straight right now Logan. Please calm down, no one blames you and I know that Kurt wouldn't blame you either.**_ Logan heard Jean say in his mind and he knew that she was right.

They needed a plan.

-

I sat next to my master on the hard cold ground as usual but master was making me much more tense then normal because he was getting very angry and that wasn't good for anyone, especially me and the person to which he was getting angry at.

"What do you mean that you can't find him?" Master hissed at his captain of the guards, while putting his large blue hand in my dark long hair causing me to tense further.

"I'm sorry my lord but my men have searched high and low but we have found no sign of this rebel with mental claws." The captain said firmly but I could see the nervousness in his eyes and I knew that master did too.

"I do not tolerate incompetence." Was all Master said and suddenly he was in front of the captain choking the smaller man of his life.

I turned my head and clamped my golden eyes shut, not wanting to see the poor man struggle for his life.

I hated that I was helpless to help the poor man, I was just to scarred.

I could still hear his choked gasps but I could block that out but then I heard the loud snapping of bones and I know that Master had broken the man's neck.

Then I heard the body drop to the hard ground for the servants to remove and I felt Master return to his throne, putting his hand back on my head.

"Manipulate!" Master called to his second in commend.

A tall, broad man walked forward emotionlessly, "Yes, my Lord."

"You will now be captain of my guards and you will find this rebel mutant or suffer the same fate as your former commander." Master ordered firmly.

"I will not disappoint you, my Lord." Manipulate said calmly and walked from the throne room to start his new task.

When the man was gone I suddenly felt Master slap me hard across my head, causing me to fall on my side and see double.

I knew this was coming, whenever Master was angry or frustrated he would us me as a release. I just hoped that it was just going to be a beating not both a beating and angry intimacy.

"How dare he fail me!" Master hissed angrily, and seemed to forget I was even there or I hoped but fate was against me.

"Whore! Get over here now!" Master growled at me and I tried to ignore my dizzy head and move toward my master but I must have been taking to long because Master grabbed a fist fall of my long dark hair and roughly pulled me so I was straddling his lap.

Still holding my hair he slapped me across the face with his free hand, this time I saw lights explode in front of my eyes and felt white-hot pain in my head and face.

"You move so danm slow!" I heard Master hiss at me though my pain and suddenly I felt myself be pulled into a harsh bruising kiss.

I didn't fight, as I knew it would only make the situation worse.

Chapter 4

We moved as fast and quiet as we could along the outside wall of Apocalypse' palace, making sure to stay well out of site of the guards.

I looked behind me too make sure that everyone was ready.

Kitty, Jean, Rogue and Gambit all gave me a nod to show that they were all ready to keep going with our plan of 'bring the fuzzy elf home'.

The plan was a simple 'get in and get out with out getting court' type of plan.

We had waited anxiously just out of site of Apocalypse' palace all day for the cover of night to start our plan, Kitty had been chewing on her finger nails all day with Jean trying to sooth her, Gambit had had to keep Rogue in check all day as she had been so keen to get Kurt out as soon as possible that she had just wanted to storm in and put an end to Apocalypse right then.

Normally I would have been all for that plan but I really wanted to get the elf out safe and sound so maybe some of my guilt might lessen and I knew that the safest way to get him out would be when Apocalypse was asleep; Gambit had heard rumors from the guards that Apocalypse, most of the time, slept in a type of recharge state and that was why Kurt more often then not slept in the throne room.

But waiting all day had had a similar affect on me as it had Rogue; my claws were itching for some action.

And now we were finally going to save our fuzzy blue elf, or what's left of him anyway.

Moving further along the tall brick wall, I motioned for Gambit to take the lead because he knew the place better then any of us.

True he had never been in there but he had been able to get some idea of where the throne room was from the guards.

Following the Cajun for awhile the handsome mutant stopped suddenly and whispered while pointing up, "From th's wall it should b' on tha third floor Moname."

I nodded and turned to Jean, "Try and see if ya can mind link with the elf from here before we go in."

Jean nodded and put her hands on her temples and focused, after awhile Rogue stepped forward and asked, "Well, do ya sense 'im?"

Jean removed her hands from her temples and replied, "Yes but his mind was in an unconscious sleep so I couldn't raise him."

That had us all worried, if he was in an unconscious sleep that most likely meant that he was hurt.

"Ok team we have to work fast. You sure that ya'll be all right down here by yourself, red?" he asked Jean and she nodded saying, "Yes just get Kurt out fast ok."

I nodded and Jean started to lift me and the other three up to the third floor, where we all linked hands and Kitty fazed us all through the wall and into the palace.

Looking around we found ourselves in a hallway light by large candles.

I sniffed around and listened hard but couldn't sense any guards so I turned to the Cajun and asked, "Which way?"

The Cajun looked both right and then left obviously thinking about it.

Rogue glared up at her boyfriend and growled, "Don't tell me that ya don't know!"

Gambit raised his hands in surrender and replied, "Calm yourself my rogue, Ah just getting my bearings."

This time I growled at the Cajun, "Well hurry the hell up. We need to get on and out quick, before we're found bub."

Gambit nodded, turning serious again, then looked around again and pointed left.

I lead the others in the direction that the Cajun pointed; making sure to sniff ever so often to make sure that the guards weren't too close.

Turning right we came to a large heavy stone door.

"This it?" I asked the Cajun.

"Should be." Gambit simply replied.

I stepped forward and was about to open the door when suddenly I heard footsteps heading our way; but I wasn't quick enough to warn the others of the on coming guards.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" One of the two guards that turned the corner yelled at us as they both aimed their handguns at us.

Thankfully Gambit was quick to react and moved too fast for even my eyes, pulling out his staff and disarming the guards before they could shot at us.

Then Rogue and Kitty started to engage one of the guards in combat, while Gambit took the other.

Seeing that they were fine to take care of the guards I moved to the door and sliced it open not caring to push it open, I wanted to broke as much stuff as possible before we left.

Running into the throne room I was shocked to see how big it was and even more shocked to see the small unmoving figure lying on the cold hard floor chained to the oversized throne.

Not wasting anytime I run to the far end of the room and couldn't help but gasp as I got a closer look at the unconscious form that I knew was Kurt.

The elf looked like he hadn't had a hair cut since I last saw him, his midnight coloured hair was starting to reach past his lower back but that wasn't what had me gasping, it was the poor state that the kid was in.

Because he was naked I could see that he was very underfeed and I could see that he was bleeding from his nose and from a split lip. I also knew that his blue fur was covering bruises and he obviously had a broken wrist and tail.

But what had me seeing red was the scent of Apocalypse and sex that was all over the poor kid and the blood I could see coming from the elf's rare.

Guilt hit me full force and I couldn't help growling in frustration as my mind kept repeating that I did this and it was entirely my fault.

I was shocked out of my self-loathing when I saw that my growling had caused the blue teen to stir.

Long eyelashes flickered open to reveal hollow golden eyes, eyes that I had never thought I would see on a free spirit like Kurt.

Groaning in pain, the elf slowly looked up at me from his spot on the floor. I almost thought that Kurt's eyes would light up with realization and hope but instead all I saw was fear and I watched broken heartedly as the teen painfully tried to crawl away from me but the chain and collar stopped him from moving far away.

Never in my life had I felt more like monster as I did in that moment, after all this was entirely my fault.

-

Pain!

My all to familiar companion was all I felt as I started to drag my way back to consciousness.

I hated it when I first wake up after being Master's stress reliever but my weakened senses were warning me that someone was in the room with me, forcing me to wake.

Hearing a deep angry growl not far away from me I realized that my senses were not tricking me and I tried to open my heavy and tired eyes to see who it was.

Finally getting them open I saw a rough looking man standing over me, he looked like the man that had first came to my minds eye that day I heard about the metal clawed rebel.

Suddenly I realized that the man had three razor shape metal claws coming out of each hand and that he must be the mutant rebel that Master was after.

Fear hit me hard as I wondered why he was here.

Was he here to kill me and all of Master's slaves in order to try and weaken my Master?

Or was he here to kidnap and torture me for information on my Master; Master had once told me that this could happen one day and that was why I was forced to stay in the throne room, so I knew nothing of how my master could be defeated.

Both these thoughts had me cowering in fear, it was true that I seemed to once know this man but with how messed up the small bits of my past I did remember were, I truly didn't know if we were once enemies or friends.

Deciding that I needed to know if he was here to hurt me or not I went against my training and looked the man in the eyes. What I saw had me shocked; the rough looking man's face was sad and this gave me hope that he wouldn't hurt me but I tried not to get my hopes to high, because why else would he be here.

Suddenly the man kneeled down so he wasn't towering over me and said in a rough but soothing deep voice that for some reason calmed me a bit, "Hey elf, don't be scared. I'm here to take you home."

Elf? Home? Was that my real name, Elf? And this is my home…isn't it?

"You may not remember me because Apocalypse wiped your memories but I'm your friend, I use to teach you." The man continued to speck and started to move steadily closer to me.

His words were calming me and I was ok with letting him get closer until I saw the claws again and whimpered as I tried to back away again only to remember that I was chained.

The collar burning my tender skin as it rubbed harshly in my attempt to back away from the man.

The man stopped moving toward me and looked down at his claws, realization showing on his face.

"Don't worry, elf. I was just going to slice the chains so I could take you home, were you belong."

But I belong here with Master, don't I? This is my home. Why is he saying these confusing things to me?

Suddenly the man raised his claws and I almost screamed as I saw them coming down. But I could only release a shocked gasp as the pressure around my neck suddenly gave way and I fell back.

Looking up again I realized that the man had easily sliced through the heavy chain that kept me trapped to the throne.

I could only look at the broken chain in disbelief.

Master was going to be so angry!

I suddenly couldn't stop a sob as I realized that Master was going to punish me very harshly for this, he will think that I tried to escape and give me to a whore house like he threatened to do the first time I tried to escape, were I will be used by many men all the time with no rest or time to recover and become diseased and possibly killed.

Becoming panicked I grabbed the broken pieces of metal and tried putting them back together.

Suddenly I felt a large hand gently grab my wrist, the one that wasn't broken, and I looked up to see the dark haired man give me a worried and confused look.

"What are you doing elf? Come on we have to go before we're court."

GO! I can't go! Master will punish me! Why are you trying to get me into trouble?

I yanked my wrist out of his grip and shook my head. Refusing to move, I started trying to get the chain back together again.

The man's voice suddenly became angry and had me freezing in fear.

"Don't you want to be free!?"

Free? It has been along time since I thought about being free. I don't think I even know what it is anymore or how it happens.

Master is my world, what he says is what I do. What else is there?

I looked at the man again trying to use my eyes to show that I couldn't, I just couldn't. I was too confused… too scarred.

-

What was wrong with the elf? I'm trying to get him to freedom and he is trying to fix the chains that had him imprisoned.

God what has Apocalypse done to you elf?

I admit that I shouldn't have yelled at him, I wasn't angry with him, I was angry at what had become of a good person, Kurt hadn't deserved this, no one deserved this.

His golden eyes were looking at me like I was talking in disturbing riddles; he was confused and scarred about something that he should have been excited and happy about. Freedom!

"Logan! Hurry up!" I heard Rogue yell from the door and suddenly remembered where we were and that I didn't have time to convince the kid that this was for his own good.

I could hear more guards coming in the distances and I was also responsible for three more lives here, we had to get out.

"Sorry elf, but you will thank me for this latter." I moved quickly and pinch a nerve in the kid's neck that put him out like a light. Then I lifted his much too light form and hurried to the door to meet the others.

"Oh god, Kurt!" I heard Kitty gasp as she and the others saw the poor kid for the first time in along time.

The half-pint was about to try and hug the elf but I stopped her.

"Now is not the time half-pint. I hear guards coming."

That seemed to put them all back into the game and Rogue turned to me saying, "Well it's a good thing that one of the guards from earlier had the power to be invisible."

Then she removed her glove and kneeled down to one of the unconscious guards that they had taken out earlier and touched his face.

After a moment she removed her hand to put her glove back on and told us all to held hands.

Doing so she turned us all invisible just as five guards turned the corner.

The guards gasped and stopped in their tracks as they saw the two unconscious guards and the sliced up door.

Two of the guards ran into the throne room while another two ran to wake their lord and the last one checked to see if the unconscious men were alive.

We heard one of the two guards that had run into the throne room yelled out, "Lord Apocalypse' pleasure slave is gone!"

Then with Rogue keeping us all invisible Kitty fazed us down to the bottom floor and out to the wall were we left Jean.

Jean wasn't shocked to see us as Rogue turned us visible again outside; she had been keeping a mind link with us.

"Come on. We need to get Kurt to Hank so he can be fixed up." I ordered as we quickly but carefully headed out of Apocalypse' kingdom.

I kept a tight hold of Kurt as we ran, not sure if I'd be able to let the kid go now that I had him safe in my arms.

Thinking back to the way the kid acted I seriously hoped that we would be able to get at least a little bit of the old Kurt Wagner back but I doubted it, he may be to far gone to ever be himself again.

God elf, I'm so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape and torture.

Hope you all like it.

Chapter 5

Oh Kurt you poor soul, how could anyone do this to someone as good as you. I kept thinking to myself as I tried my best to fix up the poor young man's wounds, my large hairy blue hands being oh so careful not to hurt the young man further. But I knew that the physical wounds would be nothing compared to the mental wounds, even if Logan hadn't told me about the way Kurt reacted to being released, just looking at the teenager's poor state was enough to tell me that he had been through hell and back twice.

My heart broke as I finally finished doing all I could for Kurt.

Kurt had always had a heart of pure gold, I could remember when I first become Beast, I had been so ashamed of the why I looked and acted but Kurt had made me feel like I wasn't alone and that I wasn't the monster that I looked and even felt.

"You're still you, just in a different form that is going to help you guide others that are like us." Was what Kurt had once said to me and this one sentence alone had made me feel less ashamed of myself.

Turning away from my young friend and past student, I left our small infirmary to inform the others on Kurt's condition. I knew that they were waiting impatiently to hear about Kurt and they were not going to like what I had to tell them.

Sighing as I opened the planning room's cold metal door with dread and saw all of the old X-team and brotherhood that were still alive look up at me with dreaded eagerness.

Logan was the first to ask, "How is the elf?"

I was a little shocked at the normally strong man's defeated tone but then realized that Logan was blaming himself for Kurt's state. Just like Logan, always feeling like he had to look after everyone. He was by all means like an alpha of a pack of wolves, harsh but protecting.

"Well I'm not going to lie. Kurt is in a bad way. In fact if you hadn't retrieved him when you did I don't think he would have lived for more then day with out medical treatment." At this news Kitty broke into tears and Scott punched the wall. "Kurt's body was starting to fight off an infection that had developed in his rectum that would normally be no problem for someone of his age but because of server malnutrition, dehydration, and already having a normal everyday cold, Kurt's body could have never fought off the infection for longer them a day. His body's defenses are simply too weak. Added with his broken wrist, tail and pelvic bone Kurt will take a long time to heal. I also found signs that…that…"

"What? Just say it." I heard Rogue demand.

"I believe that Kurt wasn't only raped by Apocalypse but tortured as well… there are signs and scars that lead me to believe that Kurt was not only penetrated by Apocalypse but burned and wiped as well and I found knife scars and old broken bones that haven't healed right. Not only that but the collar that was around his neck was similar to the ones that Apocalypse had on Charles and Ororo when he had control of them. But it didn't take over Kurt's mind, just cut off the use of his powers. I don't think that Kurt has ported since he was captured. I don't know if Kurt would even know how to port anymore."

I saw that no one in the room was taking the news well, not even the brotherhood boys, Peitro, Lance and Todd.

Wonder hadn't been seen since Magneto died.

Signing again I turned to a teary eyed Jean, "Jean I need you to see if you can't found out what Kurt's state of mind is and to see if anything can be done for his memory lose."

I hated asking someone so young to see how damaged Kurt's mind is but there was no one else there to ask. Jean was the only one with telepathic abilities.

Jean nodded and was about to walk out the door with me when everyone stood to follow.

"No, you all stay here. Kurt could wake up at any time and the last thing he needs is to be in a room fall of strangers." I ordered them all gently.

But Rogue yelled out angrily, "We ar' not stranger's. We ar' his friends n' family n' we should be there for 'im when he wakes up."

"No kid. We aren't his friends and family." We all turned and saw that it was Logan who had spoken. "At least not to him anymore. He had no clue who I was when I walked into that throne room… He had never looked at me with such fear."

I felt my heart sank as I released how that must have made my friend feel. Kurt had been one of the few students, if not the only student, that hadn't been afraid of Logan when they first saw him. Logan had once told me that he held a deep respect for Kurt because he had a kindness and understanding that most people leaked, himself especially.

"Logan I would actually like you to come as well." I said, "Whether you like it or not, you have become our leader. So Kurt is going to have to get use to trusting you in order to feel comfortable here." I didn't know if it was a good idea. I didn't want Kurt waking up in a strange room fall of intimating strangers but I knew that Logan would never sleep properly again until he felt like Kurt trusted him again.

Rogue looked upset by my decision but she didn't complain as we left. I felt bad because Kurt was her adopted brother but I couldn't have any more people in the room then there already was, that would just be too much for Kurt.

I wasn't looking forward to this at all. Especially after what Hank had said Kurt had been through but I knew that I was the only one who could look into Kurt's mind and maybe try and fix his memory lose. But it still felt like I was seriously invading Kurt's privacy and I wasn't sure if I could handle knowing first hand of what Kurt had been through.

Kurt and I had never been real close, we just never really had anything to say to each other, other then Hi and other normal small talk but Kurt had always been a big part of the life and spirit of the X-men team, he had been there from the very start and after he had been taken from them there had been no joy like there use to be. I bet even with the 'Apocalypse take over' if Kurt had still been with us there would still have been laughter and joy.

I sighed and wished that I had made more of an effect to be closer to Kurt back when he was himself. I could sense the pain that Scott, Kitty and Rogue were feeling and it had been bad enough when we had all thought that Kurt was dead but this was worse.

Walking into the infirmary I felt the guilt running off Logan in heavy waves that almost made me feel dizzy. And looking at the sickly motionless figure lying on the white-sheeted bed, I really couldn't blame him. Even though no one blamed Logan for Kurt's situation, we all knew it was Logan who ordered Kurt to port into that chamber that horrible day and we all knew that if we were in Logan's shoes we would feel guilty too.

I thought about telling Logan once again that he shouldn't feel guilty but then realized that it would be pointless and only annoy him.

Looking at Kurt again I couldn't help but feel shaken. What would I find in his mind and would I be able to even help him?

He looked so weak and small in the large bed and with the I.V. and bandages. His once young smiling and carefree face now somehow looked aged, drained and weary even in sleep.

Logan walked over to Kurt's side and took his not broken three digited hand into his large callused hands and sighed.

I followed Hank to stand behind Logan but neither of us said anything to him. Hank sighed as well and turned to me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded even though I wasn't ready. I would never be ready. I didn't want to look into Kurt's mind, I was scared but I knew that someone had to if we were ever going to get his memories back.

Moving to stand beside Logan at Kurt's bedside I gently placed my hands on Kurt's temples and started to reach into his mind.

I wasn't shocked to find that everything was murky and scatted. I also wasn't shocked to find that the part of Kurt's brain that stored his older memories was… for leak of a better word, locked. I couldn't get to them. But I could see all his more resent memories but I was quick to push past them away, I didn't think I could take looking at them, and I tried to work on opening up his older memories… the memories of us.

But it was hard, Apocalypse' power is strong and I wasn't so sure that I could even break his lock on Kurt's memories.

Suddenly as I was pushing at the lock on Kurt's memories, I found a …crack. I could hardly believe it, not even the Professor would have been able to fight off power like this but Kurt had some how make a creak in Apocalypse' lock, letting him see only small glimpses of his memories but it was still amazing and even better, gave me a good spot to attack the lock from.

Using a good deal of my strength I tried widening the crack and slowly but surely I was succeeding, but before I could break though completely I was shot back by something.

_Leave me alone!_

The sad almost desperate voice cried out. It was a voice that I hadn't heard in over a year.

_**Kurt?**_ I cried out back.

_Go away!_

Kurt please. I'm trying to help-

_NO! Get out!_

I felt him push at me harder. He was pushing me out of his head like a scarred child would push a scary stranger away. He was scarred of me.

_**Kurt please stop, let me help you, it's me, Jean.**_

The pushing stopped and I could sense that Kurt was looking though his mind to see if he knew me. I hoped that I had opened the crack enough for him to remember me.

Suddenly the pushing was back, only this time with so much force that it hurt.

_GET OUT!_

I screamed as I was forced out of Kurt's mind and thrown painfully back into my body.

I was silently watching as Red looked into the elf's mind and was getting impatient but didn't try to hurry things along. Hank would throw me out in a second if I didn't behave and I knew it. Most would never try to order me around but Hank would and could if he felt I was causing trouble.

Come on Elf you have to get better. You just have too.

Suddenly Jean cried out and started to fall back but I was quick to catch her.

"What happened?" I demanded. The worry that I had been feeling was now three times worse. I had never seen Jean have this type of reaction when looking in someone's mind. Was Kurt's mind that badly hurt?

"He… he pushed me out." Was red's shocked reply.

"What?" Hank and I gasped at the same time.

While I will admit that I don't know much about this mind reading stuff, I did know that it was normal for a person to push a telepath like Jean out of there mind but they had to be seriously strong willed, which Kurt didn't seem to be at the moment from what I saw and for him to push Jean out with so much force that it could cause Jean to cry out like that, that took some serious strength.

Looking back over at Kurt I gasped again as I saw that he was waking. His blue eyelids were flickering and he was making a very pained expression.

Hank was quick to reach Kurt's side.

"Kurt? Can you hear me?"

At that Kurt's golden eyes shot open and he looked up at Hank like he was the boggy man, but the fear I saw in his gold eyes when he looked up at Beast was nothing compared to the absolute terror that came when the elf realized that he was on a bed.

"Its ok Kurt…" Hank tried to calm the scarred teen. But Kurt just tried to crawl away from the older blue mutant, even though it must have hurt to get off the bed, Kurt pretty much throw himself onto the cold cream coloured tiled floor and only then did Kurt stop trying to get away from Hank.

"Kurt, my young friend, please, get back into the bed. You need to rest and keep warm." Hank tried to gentle grab the elf's arm to help him back into the infirmary bed. But Kurt just coward back until he was in the corner of the room.

I could see that he was shivering and I didn't know if it was from fear or because the white hospital type robe Kurt was wearing wasn't doing a good job of keeping him warm. Maybe both, but I knew that this wasn't good for the blue elf in his weakened condition, so I gently let go of Jean's arms and carefully made my way over to Kurt and Hank.

"Elf?" I said as gently as I could and realized that I was holding my breath as Kurt turned his golden eyes on me. "It's ok…"

Suddenly Kurt's eyes shined with what looked like relief and before anyone could blink, the elf had crawled over to me on all fours and was hugging the life out of my leg, like a scarred child would cling to a parent's leg after being lost.

"Master." The blue elf brokenly whimpered as he clung to my leg.

"Elf? What are you doin? Kurt?" I gasped totally confused and taken about by this turn of events.

Kurt let go of me I almost fell down as I realized that the elf was new kneeling to me like I was his god.

"Master." Was the only explosion that he gave as he held his kneeling position.

I looked over at Hank and Jean hoping that one of them could tell me what was going on but they both looked as shocked as I felt. Looking back down at the longhaired teen I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. What do you say too something like this?

For what felt like hours but would have only been less then a minute we all starred at Kurt in silence until I realized that I had to do something. Kneeling down I reach under Kurt's bowed head and lifted his head up by his chin gently, trying to get Kurt to look me in the eyes but while his face was level with mine, he simply refused to make eye contact with me.

He has been totally beaten into submission. I realized with anger. Damn you to hell Apocalypse!

"Kurt look at me." I gently demanded and Kurt flinched as he heard my voice.

Hesitantly the golden orbs shakingly looked up at my dark eyes and I saw that the kid was scarred out of his mind and shivering worse then ever. But at least he was looking at me.

"I'm not your master. I'm your friend. And you need to get back into bed so you can get better." I said, hoping that Kurt understand.

Kurt seemed to shakingly think about what I said and suddenly his shivering increased and turned violent; his golden eyes suddenly became panicked.

"Master!" The elf cried out like a scarred child calling for their out of site parent.

I didn't know what to do, the kid seemed to be having a panic attack or something, and so I reached out to gently grab his armies in an attempt to comfort him. But the moment I touched him, Kurt screamed as if in pain and I jumped back in shock.

"MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!" The elf was now punching his own head and pulling at his long hair hard enough to almost rip it out, all the while he was scream out the one word that I think is going to haunt me for life.

"Kurt STOP!" I heard Hank cry out and move over to the kid and me as I tried to restrain Kurt's wrist, not even bothering to be mindful of the broken one, I just wanted him to stop hurting himself.

Suddenly I saw Hank's large hand grab a small needle and jabbed it into the elf's neck and push a clear liquid into the kid. Kurt's screaming and struggling slowed and then finally stopped.

When the elf was motionless in my armies I demanded, "What the hell was that?"

Hank looked like he was trying to think of something when Jean's shaky voice got both our attentions, "H…he couldn't take it. He…needed… to have a master."

I realized that Jean must have been feeling Kurt's emotions.

"What do you mean Red? Why did he need a master?" I demanded even though I could see that Jean was very upset and even close to crying, I had to know why the kid had acted so violently toward himself.

Angry tears fell down the redheads cheeks as she explained, "It is something that Apocalypse has put into Kurt's head. Kurt believes that he cannot live without a master. Someone to tell him what to do, how to live, even just for protection. Apocalypse has pretty much taken Kurt's independent will away from him. And when you said that you weren't his master, he couldn't take it. To him it was like rejecting his very life. The simple fact that you were the one who took him from Apocalypse, made Kurt believe that you were to be his next master. That you had wanted him as a slave."

I felt my rage almost surge out of control as I heard this. Apocalypse really had taken everything Kurt had. Leaving nothing of the wonderful soul that had once been a friend to all of us.

Looking down at the sleeping sickly figure it hit me full force that this kid was never going to be Kurt again, was hardly even human anymore.

I started to feel horrified as I realized that I was starting to think that I should have just put the broken soul out of his misery the moment I walked into that throne room.

I wanted to punch my own head in for even thinking something so inhumane, there had to be away to help Kurt.

Hank seemed to be sharing my last thought, "Jean is there any chance that you could fix some of the damage that Apocalypse has done?"

I looked at red with a small amount of hope as I put the unconscious figure back into the bed and gently ran my fingers though his long dark hair.

Jean sighed and replied, "I would have to fight both Apocalypse' power and Kurt himself, judging by my last attempt but I will try."

"What if Kurt pushes you out again?" I asked sadly.

Jean replied, "I wasn't using my full power that time. If I do this time I could make sure that Kurt's inner mind is asleep while I work on fixing what I can."

With that Hank pulled a chair over to Kurt's bedside for Jean and Red started to work her way into Kurt's mind again.

I don't know how long we would be there but I wasn't going to go anywhere. I wasn't going to let Kurt down again. We were going to fix him… together.

Review and let me know what you think ;D


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This chapter contains rape and torture. You have been warned.

Enjoy loyal readers ;)

Chapter 6

"How could you all let my home be invaded like this? And let my most valued whore be captured?" I growled at my so-called royal guards.

All fifty men were kneeling before me, the silver mental guards uniform making them all look like they were knights. Which angered me further. For they had allowed my kingdom to be entered by my only enemy and not one of these trained men had been able to capture even one of the rebels and worse still my little pet had been taken from me.

"Have I not been a kind lord? Have I not given you and your family's homes and food, I have even blessed you all with your own individual powers. So why can I not rely on you to at least protect my home from pests!"

I sent painful telepathic waves into all the fifty of the men's heads and I saw them all wince and some even cried out.

The lot of them were so pathetic. Even my little whore had been stronger when I had first started to beat him into submission.

I could remember the day I had first got my pretty little pet. He had been so very brave to venture into my lair alone. I had to quickly shut down his mind with my telepathic abilities so he couldn't teleport back to his group. Much later, after I had fully taken the world, I had visited my prisons to try and torture information out of my little pet, even though I already knew all there was to know about his little X-men family and I could have easierly just looked into my pet's mind to find out all I needed to know about any other mutants that I didn't know about yet but this way was much more entertaining, I just wanted to have some fun with my new little toy.

He turned out to be stronger them I had first thought. Even after the usual torture of beatings and burning and whippings he refused to speak, so I had started to play cruel mind games, entering his mind and making him believe I was physically cutting off his limbs finger by finger, toe by toe, one arm at a time, one leg at a time. When finally he had simply tried to bite his own tongue off with his fang like teeth.

I had stopped him obviously; I had never been so…surprised… before in my life, or so intrigued. Most would have just told me all I wanted to know before the game even got that far but my pet had held out that long.

A month after being in my prisons, my new toy started to become more and more… appealing. I realized that I would run my hand though his growing hair and even touch his naked and bated body until one night I figured why shouldn't I use him for all he was worth, after all I was the ruler of the world. At first the pet had of course been… unwilling.

I still remember that night as if it had only happened hours ago. His body had looked so weak and feeble hanging by his wrist's from the ceiling in chains and shackles but his golden eyes still had a spark in then that proved that he hadn't yet been tamed. At first I just felt his dark silky hair and soft furry face, my pet looked so disgusted that I laughed. "You will learn to love this." I said and we had our first kiss. That night I took his innocence and some of his spirit, and he fought me every step of the way even when he was on the verge of passing out but it didn't take long before he wasn't fighting me anymore or at least that had been what I thought until one night I had fallen asleep after tasting that delicious body and hadn't chained the toy back up, he had tried to escape but my guards had found him trying to climb out a window when they had re-captured him and I had punished him by threatening to throw him away to a whore house and I had taken away the memories of his German parents. He wouldn't need then now anyway.

But that didn't stop him from trying to escape again. This time I had questioned him as to why he would bother when it only coursed him more pain. Even to this day I can still remember his answer, "I will always fight for my freedom, and to get back to my friends."

I didn't know why but it had angered me to know that he was thinking of someone other them me, that he was always going to try and leave me. So I had no choice but to erase all his memories and then I took away his will and made him believe that I was all he had in this world. He had fought me so very hard. I had only had him so tame… so MINE… for two months before this. I had worked so hard and I wasn't going to let that horrid wolverine have my pet.

"You ALL will find my pet and the rebels before the week is out or you and your families will face the noose!" I growled as I dismissed them.

All the men were quite to leave. WEAK, all of them!

Turning away in disgust, I sat back down in my thrown and started my normal daily routine. It was only now that I realized just how…different it was to not have my whore by my side. In frustration I ordered that all the cities around Manhattan were to be searched and if my pet couldn't be found within them, then they were to be burned to the ground!

I watch tiredly as Jean continued to try and fix some of Kurt's damaged mind. It was now well past midnight and Hank had fallen asleep in a chair not fare from Kurt's bed. Jean had been at this for hours without rest and I wasn't going to stop her.

We were all desperate to have at least some of our Nightcrawler back.

I wished that there was more that I could do to help Jean but I wasn't a telepath in any shape or form so I just hang nearby in frustration and waited for when I could be of use.

Finally Jean stood up straight and opened her eyes with an exhausted sigh. I stood next to the redhead with a questioning look.

Jean looked sadly back and whispered honestly, "I don't know if I helped him or not, Logan."

I could tell that she wanted to say more so I added, "And…"

The redhead looked down and continued with a tear falling down her cheek, "I have never seem such horrible things but I had to going through all of his memories that I could find and… how could anyone do this to anyone?"

I wrapped my muscular arms around Jean in what I hoped was a comforting hug. My anger was returning but I pushed it back and asked as softly as I could, "What happened to the elf?" I knew that I shouldn't have asked Jean to relive it a second time but I had to know what I put the elf though.

Jean seemed to understand my need and replied in a broken voice, "I can't bring myself to talk about it… but I'll show you."

Putting her elegant hands on my temples she showed me.

I suddenly found myself looking at a stone building full of cells, the inside of one of these cells was so small only two men would be able to sit in them even then they would have no room to move but many of the cells were packed full of four to five men. The smell of unwashed bodies and feces was almost unbearable, it was strange that I could smell it when it was meant to be a memory and wondered if I was just imaging what it must have smelt like.

Suddenly I saw that in one of the cells at the very end of the dungeon, there was only one boy sitting within its small space. I was quick to recognize Kurt, sitting in the corner of the cell, trying desperately to break the collar clinging tightly to his neck. I recognized with sadness that it was the collar that Hank had said stopped Kurt from teleporting. Even though Kurt was inside this horrid place I still found that I had missed seeing Kurt with that fire in his golden eyes. Obviously this was a memory of before Kurt had been beaten into submission.

"Kurt." I whispered sadly to myself, knowing that Kurt couldn't hear me because this was a memory of the past.

Suddenly the bar door was slammed open and in stepped Apocalypse.

Kurt looked up at Apocalypse and glared at the large blue-grey man. Apocalypse just smiled in return and said in his deep voice, "So are you ready to tell me were your friends would be hiding?" Obviously this must have happened right after we had escaped the mansion, I realized, which meant that Kurt wouldn't have a clue as to where we were hiding out.

Kurt just snorted and replied, "What? Can't find them yourself with all your amazing power."

I can't have felt prouder of the elf; even I hadn't known that he was this brave. Standing up to someone like Apocalypse took real courage. And what made me happier was the fact that Apocalypse obviously didn't like the elf's attitude. _At least you gave him hell before he got to you kid. _I thought proudly.

"I would recommend that you have more respect for your master little one." Apocalypse growled impatiently.

"You aren't my master, you murderer." Kurt growled right back. "And there is no way that I'm going to tell you anything about my friends."

Suddenly Apocalypse did a total one eighty and laughed, "Oh you will tell what I want to know little one." Apocalypse grabbed the front of Kurt's dirty and tethered X-men uniform and lifted him so that they were eye to eye. "While I could simply look into your mind and take what I want, that would take all the fun away. So maybe I will see how long you hold out before you spill your guts to me."

For the first time Kurt looked scared but he didn't make a sound as Apocalypse dropped him and then dragged him out of the cell painfully by his long blue tail.

Suddenly the memory changed before my eyes and two mean looking guards were taking a struggling Kurt from Apocalypse and chaining the elf up by his wrist's from a chain and shackles hanging from the stone ceiling in this room the was obviously some kind of torture chamber. I saw that Kurt was already shivering with fear of what was to come but there was still a determination in his golden eyes that made me smile.

Apocalypse ordered the guards to get to work as he sat in a comfy looking seat that looked totally out of place in the stone, cold and hard dank room. He had a perfect line of view to see the two guards grab a leather whip each and didn't even wince as the guards started to whip the elf's front and back. But I winced; and not just at the sound of the whip against flesh but also at the agonizing scream that come from Kurt. I wanted so much to tear the men apart and give Apocalypse a taste of his own. But I couldn't do anything; it was a memory, the event had long ago happened. So I just watched, feeling sick, as the men continued to lash out at the boy and Apocalypse didn't tell them to stop until there was almost no flesh left on Kurt's back or front. The elf's uniform was totally unrecognizable now and Kurt hadn't been able to scream for almost half an hour now because as far as I could tell he had screamed himself raw.

Apocalypse stood from his seat and walked over to stand in front of the shivering bleeding boy and demanded in an almost gentle tone. "Are you ready to tell me where your friends are yet?"

Kurt just used the last of his energy to spit blood in Apocalypse' face with a glared.

I almost laughed at the look of disgust on Apocalypse' face.

"That's less then you deserve bub." I growled to myself because no one else could hear me.

Apocalypse wiped the bloody spit off his nose and cheek with the back of his hand and growled at the boy, "If that is the way you want it, then fine!"

The torture only got worse from there. I couldn't blame Jean for crying after seeing this; even I couldn't have done this stuff to Sabertooth it was that horrible.

Apocalypse had personally beaten Kurt until the elf had passed out, then when that didn't work, Apocalypse forced red-hot needles under Kurt's six finger nails, then tied Kurt to a torture device that very slowly pulled the elf's arms back until there was a horrifying pop and crack of his shoulders dislocating. Too which Apocalypse took great pleasure of putting painfully back into place for Kurt once done. Now with Kurt's arms useless, Apocalypse started on his legs and tail. Using a small razor he cut away chunks of furred skin from the elf's thighs and tail, letting blood drip down to the floor.

I felt seriously sick to my stomach but I still couldn't help but be proud of Kurt, though all of this only screams and whimpers escaped his mouth, he never once answered any of Apocalypse' questions. Though I wished that he would just tell the sick bastard that he didn't know where we were so that the torture would stop.

Finally after a month of torture, Apocalypse had realized that Kurt wasn't going to talk out of fear of pain to himself. So this time when he walked into the torture chamber where Kurt was chained from the ceiling again by his wrists, he had someone with him. Two guards dragged a small girl only about seven years old behind him. The girl was crying so helplessly, obviously scared out of her mind, even without the tears you could tell because the poor little thing had wet herself in fear.

I felt by stomach drop to my feet and Kurt for the first time had real panicked terror in his golden eyes.

"So my little pet, are you ready to tell me where your friends are?" Apocalypse smiled as he saw the look in Kurt's eyes as he looked at the girl.

Kurt gulped at the question eyeing the girl in worry but still shook his head.

Apocalypse laughed and signaled to one of the guards who nodded and then suddenly without any relent he punched the girl in the stomach. The girl gasped in pain and shock, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets at being so brutally winded.

Kurt screamed, "STOP!" Tears falling down his cheeks as the girl start to holler in pain and fear.

Apocalypse never stopped smiling and replied carelessly, "The girl will not be harmed further as long as you tell me what I want to know."

Kurt growled and hesitantly replied, "OK, just please let her go."

Apocalypse shook his head, "Not until you answer my question. Where are your friends hiding?"

Kurt looked at the girl who was looking back at him in fear at what he looked like but also hope as she realized that her fate rested in his hands.

"I don't know where they are." Was Kurt's loam, even though true, answer.

Apocalypse obviously didn't believe him and looked angrily at his guards and the men both started to punch the girl in the head and the stomach.

"STOP! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WOULD BE IF THEY AREN'T AT THE MANSION!" Kurt cried out desperately as he tried to break free of his restrains to help the screaming girl.

Apocalypse growled and backhanded Kurt across the cheek with such force that the elf was thrown back in his restrains. "YOU WANT THIS GIRL TO BE BEATEN TO DEATH? TELL ME THE WHERE THEY ARE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kurt cried. The girl's screams were getting weaker.

Suddenly Apocalypse was touching Kurt's temples and looking into his mind. Realizing that Kurt was telling the truth, the blue-grey mutant ordered his men to stop and take the girl back to where they found her.

I could see that the girl was in a very bad way and even I could tell that she wasn't going to live much longer because of the violent and uncalled for beaten.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD IF YOU HAD JUST LOOKED INTO HIS MIND IN THE FIRST PLACE THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO NEED FOR THIS!" I roared at Apocalypse' form even though I knew he couldn't hear or see me.

Kurt was crying openly now, obviously beyond holding it back, which I wasn't surprised, no one his age should have gone through this; he was only a kid.

"If you had just told me this from the start. None of this pain would have been necessary." Apocalypse said in a comforting voice as he gently stroke Kurt's long dark hair, almost as if he really believed his own words.

"Just do it." Kurt growled sadly.

"Do what?" Apocalypse asked confused.

"You know I don't know anything. So just kill me and get it over with!" Kurt snapped.

Suddenly I painfully saw why Kurt hadn't told Apocalypse anything. He had been stalling, hoping for us to come and rescue him.

"Oh god elf, you put yourself though all of this in hopes that we would get you. But we all thought you were already dead!" I just wanted to kill someone my rage was so high.

Apocalypse only laughed and said as he touched Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand in a way that was far to intimate for comfort, "It would be such a waste to simply kill you, my pet."

And that was when I witnessed Kurt's first rape by Apocalypse and it would forever be burned into my mind. The pain and terror that filled the room was horrific. And Apocalypse continued this each day and night for months until one night Apocalypse had fallen asleep before he chained Kurt back up and Kurt tried to escape but was court. The three guards who had found him trying to climb out a window had known he was 'Apocalypse' whore' and had each raped him before returning him to Apocalypse to be punished for his escape attempt. As punishment Kurt had had the memories of his parents taken from him and Apocalypse threatened that he would be sent to a whorehouse if he ever tried to escape again. Kurt seemed to submit for awhile after that but two months later he was once again trying to escape but it had ended like the last time but this time the punishment was all of the guards that wanted could use the elf's body as they desired for a week. By the end of that week Kurt wasn't Kurt anymore, but there was still some light in his eyes, which Apocalypse questioned.

"Why do you fight when it only causes you more pain?" The blue-grey mutant demanded.

"I will always fight for my freedom, and to get back to my friends. And you will never be able to stop me." Kurt growled at Apocalypse.

I smiled sadly at these words. I never knew that Kurt had it in him to fight like this. But obviously none of us had known that he was this strong, he had always been such a goofball.

Apocalypse looked mad and suddenly entered Kurt's mind, painfully judging by the yelp the elf released.

"If I can't have you with your mind, then I'll have you without it!" The blue-grey mutant yelled in frustration. And Kurt screamed as his very independent will was forced from him. All his memories, all his independent thoughts, everything taken, until I could only see a shell of who was once an enthusiastic student, an important teammate and a good friend.

Suddenly I was standing with Jean again in the infirmary. I fell too my kneels with a roar that seemed to shake the room. "THAT BASTARD!"

I heard Hank wake with a startled gasp, while Jean started sobbed harder and Kurt moaned in his sleep but didn't wake.

"Logan? What is it?" Hank asked in concern as he moved to my side. But I couldn't speck I was so angry. Kurt had been wanting for us for months to save him and all in vain. If only we hadn't just assumed he died that day, we could have saved him before he was nothing but a form to be used by others.

Hank seeing my inner rage left me be for the moment, no one tried to talk to me when I was like this and that was the way I liked it. Instead the hairy mutant turned to Red and asked, "Where you able to help Kurt at all? And what is wrong with Logan?"

The teary redhead could only shrug unsurely, "We won't know until Kurt wakes again. And Logan just saw all of the memories of what happened to Kurt that I could find. I released as many of Kurt's lost memories as I could find."

It was obvious that she wanted to say more but didn't know if she should.

"What are you think, Red?" I asked as I got my anger under control again.

The redhead still hesitated but then finally said, "Maybe… it would be better…for Kurt… if we simply erase his memory of Apocalypse."

I felt my anger return, how could she even think that that would be better for Kurt?

I almost saw red when I saw Hank nod his head in agreement.

"Maybe it would be better."

"NO!" I growled at them both. "You don't know what you're talking about. There is no way we are messing with the elf's mind anymore then necessary!"

Jean sadly looked at me and replied softly, "Logan it could make it easier for Kurt to heal."

"No, it's just an easy quick fix!" I snapped, "His mind may not remember but his body will and this will only confuse him until he either goings mad or finds out the truth and then we will be right back to square one. Believe me I know."

Jean looked like she was going to argue more but I bet her to it, "I know that my past wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, it is down right dark and horrible but that doesn't stop me from trying to remember. If you are just going to try and take the easy way out then fuck off out of here because Kurt deserves for us to at least work to get him back after all he has been through because we just gave up on him." I don't mean to talk to Jean like this but she was out of line. Later on when Kurt could think for himself, he can decide for himself if he wanted the memories of his trauma erased but until then no one was going to make that decision for him.

My words, though harsh, seemed to get through to Jean and Hank and they nodded in agreement.

Looking back over at the sickly unconscious figure laying in the white-sheeted bed, I sighed and sat back down at the elf's bedside and prayed that when he woke again he would be less of a mindless slave.

_Don't worry elf. I'll never abandon you again._

Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will try to make it as soon as possible. Xxx ;3


End file.
